Gektor
Gektor was an orc slave in Kingsburg, and is prominently known as the father of the hero Dalton. Personality In his youth, Gektor was a proud and wrathful Orc, completely embracing the savage lifestyle of the Mootlands. He was always quick to kill before his opponents had the chance to strike first and dreamed of a future where he ruled his homeland and beyond. After his enslavement and interacting with reformists like Vor that wanted to help despite his past, Gektor reflected on his actions, how he got where he was, and whether he would help people who've only hurt others. When he actually gained some level of freedom thanks to those reformists, he decided to spend his time learning, even deciding to learn how to read. From then on, Gektor became more of a thinking man, often reflecting on his past misdoings and figuring out how best to make up for it. When he could, he provided advice to his fellow workers and covered for others who were injured or sick if they'd get in trouble. He even took a liking to chess, carving his own pieces and playing often with his son and wife. History Gektor was born in the Southern Shadows of the Mootlands and, like most of its denizens, he was brought up in a very harsh environment where death was possible every waking second. To curb this reality, Gektor trained to hunt the large lizard-like beasts that patrolled his homeland. Part of his training also included learning how to fight against the other people in the Mootlands, as trophy hunting caused much infighting and determined who ruled the lands. Many years of toiling in these hardships lead Gektor joining forces with the Thundering Hoots, a clan of Orcs dead set on bringing down the walls of Kingsburg and dominating a piece of civilization to the south, outside of the harsh system in the Mootlands. Since passage over the mountain range known as The Devil's Backbone was dangerous, he saw this as his opportunity to escape without being seen as a coward or being captured for expressing these thoughts. Unfortunately for Gektor, his new clan's attack on Kingsburg went poorly, with a large swath of the Orcs getting killed. However, before their defeat, they did manage to topple the northern gates of Kingsburg. The Orcs that survived the assault were captured and enslaved, Gektor among them. He was moved to living in servitude at the Theron Salt Mining Company in the Drowned District of Kingsburg, a place he would remain for the rest of his life. A few years later, the effort to emancipate the enslaved Orcs had many a few small strides thanks to the aid of then-senator, Vor Ironhead, the Speaker of the Hall of Voices. With these reforms, Gektor was allowed to live outside of the Salt Mine and among some of the other people of Kingsburg. Not too long after this, he would meet his future wife, Daiana. Upon inquiring for a location where he could learn to read, and not being able to leave the Drowned Quarter to seek the proper libraries, Gektor was pointed to a small bookshop near his home. Here he met Daiana, a human woman originally from Exmoor, who moved to Kingsburg somewhat recently to open her shop and share her love of reading. Daiana and Gektor very quickly developed a fondness for each other. After she taught him how to read, Gektor returned everyday to share some time reading with Daiana where they often swapped stories about their lives. Within a year, the two had fallen in love. Eventually, this romance gave way to a son, a young Daitor (Dalton), which overjoyed the couple. Yet, at the same time, his existence made their lives more difficult. They hid their child for a long time, for fear of the repercussions Gektor could face.